CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark
CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark (aka 1.5 Gundam Dark), is an Dengeki Hobby special edition kit and a variant of the CB-001 1 Gundam. It first appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P special edition. Technology & Combat Characteristics The CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark units are a limited mass production model. It was specifically created as a general purpose machine for the Innovator pilots. The 1.5 Gundam Type Dark has many similarities with the mobile unit GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, being equipped with back binders that allow 1.5 Gundam to manipulate its GN Particles in various ways and increase its flight mobilities. The 1.5 Gundam Type Dark is a short to mid-range combat mobile suit with armaments that include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, and GN Binders with Binder Rifles. Armaments GN Buster Rifle Similar to the weapon used by CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, 1.5 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle has a cord connecting it with the GN Condenser on its right elbow to greatly increase its firepower. GN Shield Standard equipment. Similar in appearance to the Astraea's shield design, though elongated. GN Binders The main improvement over 1 Gundam. These movable binders allow 1.5 Gundam to control how its GN particles are used. * Stand By Mode: See the image below; both binders are placed in this mode when not in use. * High Speed Mode: Both binders fold directly backward, increasing 1.5 Gundam's speed. * Flight Mode: Both binders fold outward to form wings and improve 1.5 Gundam's atmospheric flight efficiency. * Attack Mode: Both binders move to the right side of the unit and glow as they amplify GN particles in the right elbow's GN condenser. This mode greatly increases the power output 1.5 Gundam's GN Buster Rifle. * Defense Mode: Both binders move to the unit's left side and strengthen the GN field generated by 1.5 Gundam's GN Shield. * Rifle Mode: Both binders fold forward under the arms to function as beam rifles, increasing 1.5 Gundam's offensive firepower. * Alvaaron Cannon Mode: Both binders point forward over the shoulders and generate a GN field just before firing a powerful beam cannon. This feature, derived from GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, consumes enough energy to deplete 1.5 Gundam's GN Drive Tau with a single shot. Binder Rifle There is a small beam rifle in each of 1.5 Gundam's binders. System Features *Optical Camouflage History Taking from the same idea of Beside Pain, he wanted to mass produce CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam and have Innovades act as Gundam Meisters to conduct armed interventions. Ribbons Almark imagined all of his Innovator comrades had survived. While Ribbons piloted the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon his Innovators comrades would pilot CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark units and each one acting as commander of the Gaga Forces. During his imagination scene Ribbons was still completing the twin drive system for the Reborns Gundam and there was no free space in the factory to initiate the mass production of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark. Pics Gallery img233.jpg Notes References 14c4b0a5176b58.jpg|CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark 14c4b0a5ea3083.jpg 14c4b0a6b7deaf.jpg img236.jpg img234.jpg External Links